Ovelha Negra
by Srta Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Ginny tera um primeiro ano diferente.Porque a Weasleyzinha esta Ousada, na sonserina, amiga de Draco Malfoy e apesar de ter 11 anos e esse ser seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts ela esta estudando com seu irmao?eu nao sou boa de resumo.Procurase uma Beta.
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

**Uma menina de 11 anos tratada como criança...**

-Gininha, Filhinha, vem aqui, a mamãe quer falar com você!

"_Foi no inicio que eu te vi crescer_

_E o sorriso das estrelas..."_

**Resolveu crescer, resolve mudar...**

-Guinevere Molly Weasley, que roupa é essa?

-Eu não te devo satisfações Ronald!

"_O inferno é o meu jardim_

_Aonde as flores já não são tão belas_

_O inferno é o meu jardim_

_Os pássaros can... tão sozinhos"_

**A hora do regresso a Hogwarts chegou...**

-Ginny, tome cuidado, coma direitinho, escove os den...

-Ta mãe, já sei.

-Filha, bom ano, nos te amamos!

-Também amo vocês papai!

"_Essa manhã_

_Eu acordei_

_De olhos fechados_

_À noite o seu _

_Perfume..."_

**Todos notaram que ela não parecia uma Weasley... Inclusive o chapéu seletor, que não a colocou na grifinória... **

-Hmmm... Outra Weasley!

-Brilhante dedução chapéu estúpido.

-Vejam, a pequena Weasley parece ser diferente dos outros Weasleys!

-Serve porque meus irmãos eram homens e eu sou mulher?

-Não no sexo, mas sim no jeito

-Diz logo para onde eu vou

"_Talvez se não deixasse tanto dizer_

_Como fazer entender_

_E os dias me fizeram desistir sem saber o porquê."_

**A amizade dessa Weasley com um certo menino já será escândalo, mas se, somada com sua entrada em outra casa, resultara em irmãos revoltados.**

-Guinevere o que é isso?-Fred, George e Rony estavam espumando de raiva

-Ah, George!Esse é meu novo amigo, este é...

-SABEMOS QUEM É. -Apesar de tudo, Ginny mantinha a calma

-Então por que perguntaram?

-PORQUE QUEREMOS SABER O PORQUÊ VOCÊ ESTA COM ESSE IMBECIL!

"_Quero destruir com todas as palavras_

_A sua voz sofrer _

_Um dia claro como o sol quero ver seu rosto_

_Tanto tempo, tanto tempo não parou"_

N/a:O trailer ta horrível...mas a fic é legal!!EU PRECISO URGENTEMENTE DE UMA BETA.Se voce quiser ser beta, me manda um e-mail por favor.

O que esta em Itálico, são duas musicas da banda The New Age Rock.Se vocês quiserem comentar, tirar duvidas, dar dicas...enfim...pode mandar e-mail para:

lulucka9(aroba)hotmail(ponto)com


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 1_**

-Gininha, filhinha, vem aqui, que a mamãe quer falar com você!

-Fala mãe!

-Filha, agora que você fez 11 anos, eu e seu pai vamos te dar uma mesada de 100 galeões.

-Como vocês irão me dar esse dinheiro?-Ginny trabalhava em uma loja de bijuterias (N/A: na minha fic, uma criança de 10 anos, pode trabalhar.) e recebia 250 galeões por mês. Ela tentava não gastar, pois pensava em mudar o visual, mas queria mudar alguns dias antes de Hogwarts para seus irmãos e pais não poderem reclamar muito.

-Seu pai esta com um cargo melhor, podemos dar esse dinheiro a você!

-Ta, valeu!

Ginny não era mais a meninha bobinha, doce e envergonhada do ano passado, agora era calculista, fria, se achava à superior, e seu sonho era ser da sonserina.

Apesar de 11 anos, seu corpo já estava formado e invejável. Era muito precoce, em vários sentidos.

Três dias antes de ir para Hogwarts, Ginny resolveu "usar seu dinheiro", mudar radicalmente.

Jogou suas roupas "comportadas" no lixo. Pegou seu dinheiro e foi para o Beco diagonal.

Lá ela comprou roupas, uniforme, sapatos, bijuterias e maquilagem, tudo ousado e sedutor.

Cortou o cabelo em camadas, deixando-os muito bonito e na moda.

Passou o dia todo fazendo compras.

Sua mãe já estava preocupada, porem Ginny não se importou muito, foi voltando calmamente, pois sabia que quando chegasse iria tomar um esporo de seu irmão e pais.

-Guinevere Molly Weasley, que roupa é essa?

-Eu não te devo satisfações Ronald!

-Mas a mim você deve Gininha à mamãe ficou preocupada. O relógio mostrava que você estava no Beco Diagonal, mas eu não sabia o porquê! Me diz filhinha, o que aconteceu?

-Mamãe a Guinevere esta com uma roupa muito curta e decotada, esta parecendo uma prostituta!

-RONALD. Não fale assim de sua irmã!Ginny, explique-se!Primeiro você some o dia todo e depois volta cheia de sacolas e com o cabelo diferente. Você não me disse que iria fazer compras! Ah, o seu cabelo esta ótimo!

-Obrigada mamãe!E sobre eu ter sumido, é que eu queria mudar, mas queria que fosse surpresa.

-Ok filha, mostre-me o que você comprou!

-Vai indo mamãe, eu vou tomar água.

-Não demore.

Sra. Weasley subia enquanto Ginny foi para a cozinha, seguida por Rony.

Quando percebeu a presença do irmão, virou-se e deu um sorriso cínico, Rony ficou chocado, "o que aconteceu com Ginny? Por que ela esta assim?". Ginny pegou um copo, encheu de água e bebeu.

Rony ficou impressionado com a frieza de sua irmã, antes tão doce.

-Ginny, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu realmente quero a antiga Ginny de volta, aquela Ginny doce, ao invés de fria.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, nunca pensaria que seu irmão falaria algo assim, ela achava que Rony não se importasse com ela.

Ginny fitava as costas de Rony enquanto ele subia.

Mesmo sem se virar, Rony deu um recado a sua irmã:

-O Harry e a Mione estão aqui. Se você quiser vê-los, eles estão no meu quarto, pode subir lá.

Ginny colocou o copo na pia, que magicamente foi lavado e guardado no armário. Ela não queria perder por nada a cara de Harry quando visse que ela estava diferente. Ao contrario do que se pensa Ginny não estava mais afim dele, nas férias Rony lhe contara tudo sobre Harry e ela pode ver que não é ele que ela quer como namorado, ela descobriu que queria alguém menos certinho, com menos heroísmo, descobriu que a única coisa que queria manter com Harry era uma amizade, simples, porem verdadeira, não só com Harry, mas com Mione e Rony também.

-Gente a Ginny mudou muito, eu to falando.

-Rony, pelo que você nos contou a Ginny esta apenas crescendo. -Mione dava apoio ao "crescimento" de Ginny, pois ela mesma passará por isso, não era mais a nerd do ano passado, ela tinha o que os homens chamam de "curvas perigosas", assim como a pequena Weasley.

-Não sei se vocês sabiam, mas é feio falar dos outros pelas costas, ainda mais quando "o outro" sou eu. Sim Rony, o que a Hermione falou é verdade, todo mundo muda um dia, digamos que eu decidi mudar mais cedo.

-Ginny, você esta linda, você esta uma Deusa. -Harry estava literalmente babando, o que deixava Rony irritado.

-Muito obrigada Harry. Só que eu acho que o Roniquinho esta com ciúmes. -Harry olhou para trás e viu que as orelhas do amigo estavam completamente vermelhas.

-Calma cara, você sabe que a Ginny é quase uma irmã para mim, eu nunca iria querer nada mais que uma amizade com ela.

-É verdade?

-Claro. Você acha que eu mentiria para você?

-Ok então.

-Agora que já acabou o escândalo, eu tenho que concordar com Harry, você esta divina.

-Vindo de você Mione, me sinto muito lisonjeada.

-GUINEVERE.

-Vou indo, minha mãe quer ver as roupas que comprei. Você vem Mione?

-Desculpe flor, mas eu tenho que conversar com os meninos, vai lá. Depois eu vejo.

-Ok, ate mais tarde meninos.

-Ate Ginny.

Ginny foi correndo falar com a mãe.

-Mãe, eu tava falando com a Mione.

-Desculpe filha, mas eu não iria ver as roupas sem te consultar primeiro.

-Ta.

Ginny ia tirando as roupas e experimentando. Apos verem todas as roupas é que Ginny pediu um conselho.

-O que você achou?

-Como eu posso dizer? As roupas são meio vulgares, o que não me agradou muito, mas eu confio em você, por isso eu aprovo.

-Obrigada.

-Gostei muito de você ter comprado os uniformes da grifinória, apesar de serem menores do que o normal.

-Mãe, sobre isso, meus uniformes mudaram automaticamente, caso eu não vá para a grifinória.

-Você não quer ir para Grifinória filha?

-Na verdade mamãe os Grifinórios são muito certinhos, e isso me irrita, eu queria ir para sonserina.

-Eu vou deixar isso entre nós, porque se seus irmãos descobrirem, acho que eles te matam.Mas se é o que você quer, obviamente eu te apoio.Se você entrar na sonserina como você quer, eu converso com seus irmãos e seu pai.Mas no colégio você terá que se virar com o Harry, o Rony, o Fred e o George.

Depois de conversar com a mãe, elas foram preparar o almoço.

E assim se seguiram os três dias que restavam para ir a Hogwarts, Ginny ajudando a mãe a limpar a casa, a cozinhar e conversando com a mãe, os irmãos e os amigos.

Porem o dia que antecedia a viagem foi corrido, foram todos ao beco diagonal, comprar as matérias e os trajes de gala. Os trajes masculinos foram mais fáceis de comprar, o que pegou foi o de Ginny, ela não estava achando o modelo que queria.

Depois de uma hora de procura o achou. Não era exatamente um sonho, mas era muito lindo.

Agora os Weasleys não usavam mais coisas de segunda mão, agora tinham dinheiro o suficiente para comprar as melhores coisas.

Chegou o dia da viagem, todos estavam ansiosos, por isso acordaram bem cedo e foram direto para a estação.

Ginny já estava entrando quando seus pais a chamaram:

-Ginny, tome cuidado, coma direitinho, escove os den...

-Ta mãe, já sei.

-Filha, bom ano, nos te amamos!

-Também amo vocês papai!

Ela beijou a face dos pais e foi para o trem. Entrou em uma cabine vazia, queria ficar sozinha, não queria ficar com o trio maravilha.

Estava divagando...

-Verdade mesmo que você é uma Weasley?-Ginny afirmou com a cabeça, porem sem perder a classe e o charme. -Não pode ser. Você tem tudo para ser uma Malfoy, você é linda, tem um ótimo corpo e um ar superior, sorrisinho cínico, é fria com algumas pessoas. Enfim, você é perfeita.

-Bom, por me achar uma "perfeita Malfoy", devo imaginar que você é o famoso Draco Malfoy.

-Sim, sou eu mesmo.

-Então Malfoy, sou grata pelos elogios, mas eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.

-Por que você quer ficar sozinha?

-Antes só do que mal acompanhada.

-Deduzo que quem disse que eu sou uma ma influencia foram seus irmãos. Acertei?-Ginny afirmou com a cabeça. –Querida, não vá pelos seus irmãos, eu posso ser melhor do que eles pensam.

-Se isso é verdade, sinta-se à vontade Malfoy.

-Draco, por favor, me chame de Draco.

-Bom, meu nome é Guinevere. - ao ouvir o nome Draco fez uma careta. – Eu sei que meu nome é péssimo, meus irmãos inventaram de me chamar de Ginny, mas você pode me chamar como quiser.

-O que você me diz de Gi?

-Pode ser.

-Já no meu caso, eu não gosto muito de apelidos, por isso prefiro que me chame de Draco mesmo.

-Ok.

-Diga-me, uma menina tão "perfeita" como você, deveria ir para a Sonserina, mas por que você esta com o uniforme da Grifinória?

-Então, toda minha família é da Grifinória, mas eu queria ser da Sonserina, quando eu fui comprar meu uniforme, eu fui sozinha, então eu comprei esse uniforme que se necessário muda do leão para a cobra.

-Hmm... Você é muito esperta!

-Ah... Eu vou ser da sua sala!

-Como assim?

-Bom, eu não disse nada a ninguém, só meus pais sabem disso, mas ano passado eu fiz uma prova para ver meus conhecimentos, e eu fui tão bem nas provas do primeiro ano, que Dumbledore me colocou no segundo ano.

-Nossa isso é muito bom.

-Pois é. Mas eu estou confiando em você! Você é o primeiro, a saber.

-Relaxa, vai ficar só entre nós.

O trem havia parado, Ginny e Draco iam sair da cabine quando encontraram os irmãos de Ginny.

-Guinevere o que é isso?-Fred, George e Rony estavam espumando de raiva

-Ah, George!Esse é meu novo amigo, este é...

-SABEMOS QUEM É. -Apesar de tudo, Ginny mantinha a calma

-Então por que perguntaram?

-PORQUE QUEREMOS SABER O PORQUÊ VOCÊ ESTA COM ESSE IMBECIL!

-Por dois motivos: 1-Eles NÃO é um imbecil, 2- Enquanto meus irmãos estavam muito ocupados para pensar na pequena irmã, que não conhece ninguém, ele foi o único que quando me viu, veio conversar comigo. Eu estou muito chateada com você. –Assim que acabou de falar, Ginny começou a chorar. -E... Eu não... Que... ro...que vo..cês..se me..tam..nas...minhas...amizades.- Apesar de conhecer Ginny a alguns minutos, Draco pode reparar o que os irmãos dela não repararam. Ela estava fingindo.

-Vamos Gi, deixe esses seus irmãos insensíveis para lá.

-Obrigada Draco.

Assim eles saíram do trem, deixando três Weasleys, um Potter e uma Granger muito bravos e pensativos.

Quando se afastaram bastante, Draco resolveu parabenizar a menina.

-Gi, meus parabéns, aqueles bobões nem repararam que era fingimento.

-Valeu, eu sei que eu sou demais.

-Depois falam que eu sou egocêntrico.

-Vamos, a seleção já vai começar. E apesar de eu estar no segundo ano, eu tenho que ser selecionada.

Pegaram a carruagem e seguiram para o colégio.

Assim que chegaram, Draco seguiu para o salão principal, enquanto Ginny ficou escutando as recomendações de Minerva.

Depois de Minerva ter recomendado tudo, eles seguiram para frente do salão, aonde se encontrava o chapéu seletor.

Minerva foi chamando nome por nome.

-Guinevere Weasley, que apesar de ser selecionada agora, ira para o segundo ano.

Seus irmãos, o trio maravilha e todos os presentes ficaram de boca aberta, porem os motivos eram diferentes.

Seus irmãos e o trio maravilha por ela estar no segundo ano.

E os outros, porque a pequena Weasley era demais. Assim foram os cochichos:

-Ela é uma Weasley?

-Cara, ela é muito gostosa.

-Rony, me apresenta tua irmã, ela é demais.

Rony simplesmente sorriu e deu um soco na cara no infeliz.

-Isso é para você não mexer com a minha irmã.

-SILENCIO - Dumbledore que vira o soco de Rony achou melhor intervir- Vamos à seleção.

Após o berro de Dumbledore, o salão ficou um silencio assustador.

Ginny seguiu para o banquinho e sentou.

-Hmmm... Outra Weasley!

-Brilhante dedução chapéu estúpido.

-Vejam, a pequena Weasley parece ser diferente dos outros Weasleys!

-Serve porque meus irmãos eram homens e eu sou mulher?

-Não no sexo, mas sim no jeito

-Diz logo para onde eu vou.

-Grifinória – Seus irmãos e amigos já comemoravam então o chapéu foi obrigado a levantar a voz – Não seria um bom lugar para você, melhor que seja... SONSERINA.

Agora quem comemorava eram os Sonserinos, seus irmãos estavam de cara amarada.

Quando a viram sentando ao lado de Malfoy, ficaram mais bravos. Porem algo inesperado fez eles mudarem de idéia, o "algo inesperado" recebe o nome de Hermione Granger.

-Gente, dêem a ela, o espaço dela, se ela se sente bem sendo amiga do Malfoy e ficando na Sonserina, deixem ela, vocês puderam escolher quem seriam seus amigos quando entraram aqui não puderam? –Todos afirmaram com a cabeça. – Então, dêem esse direito a ela.

-É verdade, você esta certa Mione, mas ai do Malfoy se encostar um dedo na minha Ginny... – Harry lentamente olhou para Rony que o deu um olhar assassino. – Quer dizer se ele encostar um dedo na minha amiga ele vai ver.

-Não disfarce Harry James Potter, você esta afim de minha irmã.

-Desculpe Rony, mas ela é linda.

-Melhor você do que o Malfoy. Vamos para o salão principal?

-Vamos.

Assim eles seguiram para o salão.

-Ginny, vamos para o salão? Temo que você se perca!

-E desde quando um Malfoy se preocupa com alguém?

-Vamos Weasley, claro que eu me preocupo, apenas não demonstro.

-Ok, vamos

E assim de "vamos em vamos" o salão foi se esvaziando, Ginny seguia ao lado de Malfoy, e achou estranho que ele não tivesse nenhum amigo, por isso resolveu perguntar.

-Draco, você não tem nenhum amigo?

-Tenho.

-Cadê?

-Ao meu lado!

-Mas só tem eu do seu lado.

-Então, você é minha única amiga. Tem o Crabble e o Goyle, mas eles são meus seguidores. E a Pansy, me irrita!

-Então, isso quer dizer que eu sou a primeira pessoa que você considera amiga?

-Sim.Mas por favor não fale com Potter e seus seguidores perto de mim, ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos

-Relaxa querido,não pretendo falar com eles tão cedo.

-Hummm...assim que se fala...-Draco, estava achando que enfim teria uma amizade, alguém parecido com ele.-Hoje vai ter as festas de Boas-vindas, no salão da Sonserina, obviamente só para sonserinos, você quer ir?

-Que horas que começa?

-Começa as 22:00 e vai ate as 6:00...querida às festas da sonserina são as melhores, só aconselho você a tomar cuidado, os sonserinos adoram 'carne nova' se é que você me entende.

-Entendo, e pode apostar que eu vou.

-Ok, te encontro as 22horas no salão comunal, e de la vamos para a festa.

-Draco, já são 21:30, tenho que me arrumar, ate mais tarde.

Ginny deu um beijo na face de Draco e subiu para o dormitório, para se arrumar.

-----

N/A:

Wanda : Obrigada por betar minha fic, as dicas que voce me deu, eu vo começar a usar.

Bruna Ishida: Fico feliz que voce esteje gostanto, espero que continue a gostar, e comente sempre que puder.

Kaká Zabini: Desculpe pela demora, poste sempre que puder.

Babaloo Zabini Malfoy:que bom que voce ta gostando, serio mesmo, valeu por ler minha fic. Brigada, mas eu ja tenho uma beta. Espero que continue a ler e comentar...Ahh, vo ler suas fics tambem


End file.
